


A Thought for the Future

by wingsofimagery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofimagery/pseuds/wingsofimagery
Summary: A prompt from Tumblr (I lost the source of) where Person A says "Marry me, please." and Person B says "I’d prefer a couple of dates first."
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Thought for the Future

Yamaguchi was animatedly talking about his recent improvements in his jump float serve. Yachi smiled and nodded her head in reply. Despite being there and witnessing his practices herself, she couldn’t find it in her heart to shatter his mood. The way he was building himself up with confidence, something he never did much when they first met, warmed her heart to the fullest. His smile was priceless; it always made her happy to hear him talk about something with pride since Yamaguchi often looked down upon himself in the past. 

His vast improvement took place over their years in high school. Now that it is their last year at Karasuno, Yachi could confidently say he has become both a wonderful volleyball captain and boyfriend. Words were never easy for Yachi though, so all she could do was think to herself about how amazing her boyfriend was while he went off on a tangent about how much he loved the adrenaline that comes with his pinch serving moments. 

Staring deep into Yamaguchi’s eyes, she found herself captivated by the twinkle emitting from them. The more she got lost in his eyes, the more she thought about how much she loved him. She even mused about wanting to marry him someday in the future. 

“Marry me, please,” she blurted out, smiling widely after swallowing the boba tapioca she was chewing on. Yamaguchi was shocked for a second. He quickly recovered from it, resting his chin on his palm as a smirk crossed his lips.  
“I’d prefer a couple of dates first but I guess if you’re ready,” he replied. It was so smooth; Yachi took a moment before comprehending his reply. Her face flushed red in embarrassment. Incoherent words sputtered from her lips while hands flew up to cover the blush she adorned. 

A laugh belted out of Yamaguchi’s mouth, hands moving to tug away Yachi’s by the wrist. He smiled affectionately at her. His lips came into contact with the hand he held in his right. 

“I’m sorry. I had to tease you.”

Yachi wondered when Yamaguchi became so smooth. She frowned, furrowing her eyebrows closer together. Yamaguchi saw the expression on her face and began to fret. He was about to apologize to her frantically. It wasn’t in his intention to upset her. He had thought it was just a harmless little joke. 

“I—” 

“How did you get so good at flirting?” she questioned him. Eyes wide with curiosity circling her brown irises, she anticipated his answer. 

“Eh?” 

It took a moment before a blush settled upon his cheeks. He laughed nervously, then fiddled with his fingers. 

“It just— It was— I—” 

He cut himself off before he could embarrass himself any further. Yachi couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. His flirtatious comment was well-appreciated despite how flustering it was. 

While Yamaguchi continued to fret over his actions, Yachi scooched from across him and positioned herself next to him. Even though her chair screeched as her chair scraped the floor, Yamaguchi was too deep in his thoughts to realize her inching presence. 

“Tadashi…” she softly called his name. No reply.  
She sang his name. Once more she was met with quiet mumbling. She poked his cheek, finger remaining there while waiting for him to react. 

All her attempts were ignored. She couldn’t come up with anything else. Fiddling with her hair, her thoughts also began to go into overdrive. Unlike Yamaguchi, Yachi was quick to snap out of her thoughts when an idea sparked into mind. A blush flushed her cheeks at the thought of what she was about to do. Steeling her nerves, she took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

Yamaguchi snapped out of his trance, head perking up from its tilted down position. A blush larger than the one Yachi has exploded over his cheeks. He stuttered, attempting to form a coherent sentence. 

“Hitoka…” he stared at her. A hand on the cheek that was kissed, he quickly leaned in to steal a kiss from her lips. A surge of confidence from Yachi’s surprise act had led Yamaguchi to show her his affection as well. 

Two love birds sat there with their own set of blush on their cheeks. A cough left Yamaguchi’s throat, catching Yachi’s attention.

“Let’s get out of here. There’s practice in a bit.” The two got up while smiling at each other. Yamaguchi gently ruffled Yachi’s hair, “I’ll marry you one day.”


End file.
